Three Men And A Baby
by DoctorAwesome1
Summary: Alternate ending to Yes Sir That’s Our Baby. The swamp men find an abandoned baby outside their tent and the camp tries to find a way to give her the best possible future, and Hawkeye has a decision to make. Warning: harsh language. Now Complete
1. Did You Hear That?

"Peg, honey, I think Erin's up again..."

BJ startled awake at the noise. It was faint, barely audible, but he could hear it. And he was certain he wasn't dreaming.

"Hawk!" BJ looked over to the other surgeon sleeping across from him. "Hawkeye wake up!"

Hawkeye rubbed at his eyes and groggily sat up in his cot. "Beej, you better have a good reason for waking me up..."

"Did you hear that?"

Hawkeye listened. There was nothing but a few early morning birds chirping in the distance. "Those, Beej, are called birds."

"No, no. Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what!?"

Charles was fed up with trying to sleep through the squabbling between Hawkeye and BJ.

"He is refering to the crying baby!"

BJ looked over to Charles, who was sitting up in his cot. Hawkeye was still lost but he and Charles both looked at each other with a worried and perplexed expression.

"Oh my goodness..." Charles stood up and walked outside the swamp. There was no baby to be seen... until he looked underneath the signpost.

There, in a basket, wrapped in rags and tattered blankets, was a baby.


	2. It’s A Girl

Charles gently lifted the baby into his arms and walked back inside the swamp.

"Gentlemen," he said, grabbing the attention of Hawkeye and BJ, "it seems we have a little visitor."

Charles sat down beside Hawkeye on his cot, with BJ quickly joining them to get a look at the baby.

"Look," Hawkeye said, pulling a note from the fabric that was wrapped around the child, "a note."

Charles handed the baby over to Hawkeye in exchange for the paper. He unfolded it and read it aloud. "Hello doctors. This is my baby. She is good baby. Father American GI. You take care of her please."

BJ watched as Charles folded the note back up. "Not even a name... do you think we could find the mother?"

Charles sighed, "Hunnicutt, who on Earth knows how long that baby's been out there."

"She could have been there all night for all we know. Her mother could be anywhere in Korea by now," Hawkeye added, gently rocking the little girl in his arms.

"We should head over to the mess tent for breakfast, see if there's anything there she'll be able to eat."

Charles looked at BJ with disgust. "Please do not tell me you just suggested to feed her _that_ slop. Her mother was expecting us to keep her alive, I presume you know."


	3. Breakfast

Everyone was huddled around their table. Margaret, Colonel Potter, and Father Mulcahy were talking with the swamp men and fussing over the baby.

"Let me hold her, Pierce," Margaret said.

"No way! Finders keepers!" He exclaimed, patting the little girl's back.

Charles cleared his throat, "Ahem. If we're talking finders keepers, then I would believe it is _my_ turn to hold her considering I found her."

Hawkeye glared at him, "Yeah, well you'll just have to wait."

Everyone looked up as Klinger walked up to the table holding a glove filled with milk. "I've got the powdered milk for the little lady."

Margaret grabbed the bulging glove from him. "Klinger, this looks absolutely ridiculous!"

Colonel Potter reached for it and gave it a squeeze. Out of a hole poked in one of the fingers came the white liquid. "Works like the real thing."

Margaret handed it over to Hawkeye, who held it up to the baby to suck on.

"Look at that! Yum yum yum!"

Potter shook his head and chuckled. "Amazing how one baby can turn a group of adults into bumbling idiots."

Margaret looked over to the Colonel. "Has she had a physical?"

He shook his head. "She should get one as soon as she's finished her breakfast."

"Sounds good, I'll do it," BJ said.

"I think I'm more qualified to, Hunnicutt, I'll do it," Charles responded.

"What are you talking about! I'm a dad, hence I'm the best choice!"

"Well I happen to be one of the finest pediatricians in Boston!"

"Would you two cut it out! She likes me the best, so I should do it!" Hawkeye added.

The Colonel rubbed his head as he tried to find the best solution. "Would you three can it! I'll do the physical."


	4. Keep It Low

"Well, how is she?" Klinger asked, walking into the CO's office.

"She's fit as a fiddle," the Colonel said, taking off his stethoscope.

"Yeah, only problem is that she needs some fresh clothes," Hawkeye added, trying to rock her to sleep.

"Hey! Don't worry about it!" Klinger held up a few small sheets he snagged from the supply hut and a small shirt. "I thought I'd bring these over. Thank goodness for small nurses!"

"Amen," Colonel Potter agreed.

"Hey, Hawkeye! Can I hold her?"

"Shhhhhh," Hawkeye said, gently handing her over to Klinger, "keep it down, she just fell asleep."

"COLONEL!!"

Everyone quickly looked as Margaret angrily stormed in.

"Shhh!" All three motioned for her to keep it down.

Margaret noticed the sleeping baby and lowered her voice, "Sorry, Colonel, but someone stole one of my best shirts! It's disgraceful, I want whoever took it to-"

"Calm down, Margaret," Potter said, pointing to the shirt Klinger was holding, "it's for a good cause."

She nodded, "Oh, well, for her?"

"She needed something to wear."

Margaret walked up closer to the baby and tickled her cheek. "Well, I suppose I can let it go if it's for her."

"She's a real doll, ain't she?" Klinger said.

"Why don't you let me hold her?"

Klinger frowned, "Aww, Major, I just got her and-"

Margaret looked him dead in the eyes and held out her hands. "Klinger, hand her over _now._ And that's an order!"

"Alright. Alright," he said with a sigh, reluctantly handing her off to Margaret.


	5. Don’t Give Up

"Awww! Come on Margaret! Why can't we let her stay in the swamp?!" Hawkeye whined, chasing after her.

"Pierce, the swamp is no place for a baby!" She replied, opening the door to her tent. "Besides, look around! This place is a home! It's clean, it's organized, and it doesn't have BJ's socks tossed over every piece of furniture!"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with adding some decorations," BJ joked.

The three of them sat down on Margaret's cot and brought their attention back to the little girl. Not long after BJ stopped by she woke up from her nap, and Margaret suggested taking care of her until something else could be done.

The three brought their attention to the door upon its opening.

"Ah. I just got back from the orphanage and heard we got a little visitor!" Father Mulcahy said, walking in with Colonel Potter.

"That's right," Margaret said, handing the baby off to Mulcahy.

The Father gladly took the adorable baby girl into his arms, but his smile quickly disappeared.

"Ain't she the cutest thing you ever saw?" Hawkeye asked.

"Hmmm... yes..."

"Yes? I think she deserves a little more than that," BJ responded.

Mulcahy looked at the four of them with a worried expression. "The child, is she of mixed races?"

"Yeah, American and Korean. Why?" Hawkeye said, starting to sense something was wrong.

Father Mulcahy shook his head, "Oh dear..."

"What's wrong, Padre? The orphanage will take her, won't they?" The Colonel asked.

"Well yes, but... oh it's terrible! The kind of discrimination mixed Korean children face among their own people! She'll be outcasted, treated terribly by her own people... maybe even killed."

Margaret felt her heart sink to her stomach. "Oh my God... that's awful."

"You see, if she were to be taken to the orphanage, the other children would make terrible fun of her. And when she is old enough to be out on her own... who knows what challenges she'll face." The Father handed the baby back to Margaret. "Her only chance of a normal life is to be sent to the states, or be sent to a monastery."

Hawkeye stood up, "A monastery?"

"Yes, she'd be sent to live in a isolated monastery just several miles from here. It's never been attacked, so she'd be safe," he began pacing back and forth in the tent, "the monks there would cloth her, feed her, and educate her. And when she's come of adult age, she might be able to travel to the states."

Hawkeye put a hand on the Father to stop him from pacing. "That doesn't sound like a normal life to me, Father."

"It might be the best we can do. Our chances of sending her to the states are very slim."

Hawkeye shook his head, "No... we can't just give up and settle for the monastery. If this girl's mother wanted us to give her the best life possible, then heck we should try as hard as we can to do just that!"

Father Mulcahy's smile retuned and he gave Hawkeye a nod. "Amen! I suppose there's no harm in trying."

Hawkeye looked over to the Colonel. "So where do we start? How are we going to get her sent to the states?"

"She's half American. She should be able to get citizenship just like any other American," BJ suggested.

The Colonel nodded. "That's a good start, Hunnicut. I'll go get Radar to find out the specifics," he pinched his nose, "in the meantime, it smells like one of you is going on diaper duty."


	6. Plan Of Action

"Where's Klinger and Houlihan?" The Colonel asked.

"Diaper duty," Hawkeye responded.

"Ah, right," the Colonel looked around to the other officers gathered in his tent, "I called you four here because I've spoken to Radar about sending the baby over to the states. Now, I think our best option is to send two of you over to headquarters in Tokyo to get some insight on how we can put our little plan to action."

Father Mulcahy leaned against the support beam, "Splendid idea, sir."

Colonel Potter looked over to BJ and Hawkeye, "And I have nominated you two to go do the talking."

BJ raised his hand, "I have a question."

"What is it," the Colonel asked with a sigh.

"Why don't we go down to the Red Cross first? I'm sure they could help."

"Hmmm. That is a good idea. Alright," he gave BJ a nod, "you two head on over and see if the Red Cross can do us any good. If that doesn't work, we move on to headquarters. And if that doesn't work... well..."

Charles, BJ, and Hawkeye all stood up and followed Father Mulcahy out of the tent.

"Sounds like a plan, Colonel," Hawkeye said, "We'll grab a Jeep and have this done in no time."

/scene/

"This could take an awful long time, captains."

They both stared back at the nurse across the desk.

"Listen, all we want to do is send a baby over to the states, she doesn't deserve to live in a war zone, and we need your help," BJ pleaded.

The nurse shook her head with a sigh, "What you two are trying to do is very noble, but I'm telling you, you're wasting your time here. There's nothing the Red Cross can do in this situation. We deal with blood, not babies."

Hawkeye glanced over to BJ, "So much for settling this out in no time," he mumbled bitterly.


	7. Everyone’s Really Pissed

"Hey, don't let that get you down. I'm sure headquarters will be able to help us out," BJ said reassuringly.

Hawkeye fiddled with the buttons on his uniform. "Yeah... but what if they can't? What is nothing works. What if-"

"Stop being so pessimistic. Everything's going to turn out fine, Hawk."

Hawkeye slouched back in his chair with a sigh. "But what if it doesn't-"

"Captains?" The door to the office finally opened and the officer peeked his head out into the waiting room. "Pierce and Hunnicut?"

BJ stood up with Hawkeye, "That would be us."

He nodded and motioned for them to come in. "I'll see you two now."

They followed him into a small, very plain and clean office. They both seated themselves across from the man's desk.

"Alright, I hear you two are here about sending some baby over to the states."

"That's right, sir. We were wondering how exactly we could do that," BJ responded.

"Well, it's no easy task, I'll be honest. Without proof and information from both the mother and father I can say getting her over to the states will require a miracle."

Hawkeye leaned in closer to the desk. "Okay, for example, what if we wanted to adopt her?"

"Our doctor said we couldn't have children of our own," BJ replied.

The officer chuckled, "Well, adoption would give her a better chance of getting sent to the states; however, that doesn't mean the process would be easy. First you'd have to get the proper forms signed and approved by your commanding officer, then the application would be sent further up and up through the army's chain of command until it got sent over here to headquarters-"

"Where at any point the application could be rejected," Hawkeye said, beginning to feel more and more doubtful.

"Exactly! Then you'd have to start all over again," the officer grinned at them and laughed, "why are you two so worried about this whole affair anyway? ...Is one of you... the daddy?" He asked with a cruel smirk.

Hawkeye glared at him and stood up. He leaned in against the desk and made sure to get uncomfortably close to the officer. "Listen up, you jackass! There's soldiers out there making babies with the local Koreans, and no one seems to have to responsibility to take care of the consequences of their own actions, so no, neither of us are the dad, but at least we have the decency to take responsibility for the baby, and you chuckling behind your desk is doing nothing to help us!! SO I SUGGEST YOU GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!!"

BJ stood up alongside him and nodded, "I'd listen if I were you, our else you'll be the one who needs to be sent back to the states."

The man's face was red and boiling. He rose to his feet and pointed to the door. "GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU, OR ELSE I'LL CALL THE MP'S!!"


	8. Running Out Of Hope

"Great job!" The Colonel shouted angrily. "You two are lucky the MP's weren't sent after you. You know how much trouble you two could have gotten into?!"

Hawkeye sighed, "I'm sorry, Colonel. But how am I supposed to smile and nod my head when that jackass of a man did absolutely nothing to help us beside telling us it'll take a miracle to give her a better life."

"There's gotta be something else we can do," Margaret said, looking to the Colonel for answers.

"I can check with Radar and see if we can meet with the local authorities, but that's lookin' like our last hope," the Colonel looked over to Hawkeye, "You can come with me as long as you promise to be a good little boy this time, Pierce."

/scene/

Margaret, BJ, and Mulcahy ran up to the Jeep.

Hawkeye and Potter both jumped out with a huff and dusted off their class A's.

"Was he a good little boy this time, Colonel?" BJ asked jokingly.

"There wasn't any trouble this time around-"

"Oh that's wonderful! When is she going to be sent to the states!?" Margaret interrupted.

Potter shook his hands. "Hold your horses, I'm afraid we've got some bad news."

Hawkeye and Potter watched as all the hope and color slowly drained away from the others.

"Oh no... you mean..."

The Colonel sighed, "That's right. There's nothing they can do..."

Father Mulcahy frowned, "It seems like the monastery is our only hope now."

The Colonel nodded. "I'll check one last time with Radar to see if by some chance there's something else we can do. If not... I'll ask him to make preparations for tomorrow."

"Preparations for tomorrow?" Hawkeye asked.

"That's right. If nothing else can be done, we'll get a Jeep and make a drive over to the monastery to hand her over to the monks."

Hawkeye shook his head. "No... there has to be something, anything we can-"

Potter held up his hand. "Pierce, there's nothing else we can do, we tried, but fate doesn't always play out the way we want."

"Fate my ass, there has to be something else! We can't just let her spend her childhood confined to the walls of a monastery, what kind of a fucking childhood is that!!"

"Pierce!!! Can it!"

Hawkeye took a breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Colonel."

The stern expression on Potter's face melted into a gentle frown. He placed a hand on Hawkeye's back and began walking with him and the others away from the Jeep. "It's going to be okay, son," he said softly.

/scene/

"Still can't sleep, huh?"

Hawkeye looked over to BJ, who had just settled into his cot not long ago. Charles was sound asleep. And he hadn't closed his own eyes since he laid down.

"Of course I can't sleep. How can I?" He sighed quietly, "How can I sleep knowing that tomorrow we're giving that kid's most important years away to a fate she doesn't deserve?"

BJ laid silently in the dark, and for a moment, Hawkeye thought he had fallen asleep.

"You tried everything you could, Hawk." BJ kept quiet, waiting for a response, and now he thought Hawkeye had finally fallen asleep. He did until Hawkeye sat up with wide, nervous eyes.

"No... no I didn't."

"What?" BJ watched as Hawkeye quickly got out of bed and pulled on his boots and bathrobe. "What are you talking about? It's late, go back to sleep, try not to worry about the baby."

Hawkeye waved his hand. "I'll go back to sleep soon, I just have to go take care of something real quick."


	9. Is This What You Want?

"Oh, great! Radar, you're still awake!"

Radar rubbed at his eyes, "If you need something, can you make it quick? I was just about to go to sleep."

"Were you able to find any other way to help the baby?"

Radar frowned, "No, I'm real sorry, Captain."

"That's okay. That's okay," Hawkeye started pacing around the room, "can you please place a call to Crabapple Cove?"

"Would you be able to wait until morning?"

Hawkeye stopped pacing. "Radar... please... I really need to make this call, and it's something I have to do now before it's too late..."

Radar noticed how desperate he looked and agreed to Hawkeye's plea. He began to crank the phone and held it up to his ear. "Hello, Sparky?! Yeah, I need to make a long distance call to Crabapple Cove, Maine. Come on, Sparky, this one sounds real important. Alright, fine, I'll get you the cans of beef, now can you please place the call?"

Hawkeye watched closely until Radar handed him the phone. "He said it could take a few minutes, just be patient."

"If I'm patient who's gonna be doctor?"

Radar rolled his eyes and sat down on his bunk and picked up a comic to pass the time.

Hawkeye, meanwhile, quietly held the phone to his ear until he heard a faint voice.

"Hello? Operator? Yes, can you please get me to Dr. Daniel Pierce? Sure, I can hold."

Hawkeye sat down in the clerk's small wooden chair. He nervously ran his hands through his hair until he heard the all to familiar voice of his father.

"Hawkeye? Is that you?"

"Dad! Yes it's me!"

"Hawkeye, why'd you call? Is there something wrong?!"

"What! No, no. Well... I mean, there is, but..."

"What is it?"

"Dad... I don't know what to do. I need you. I need your help."

"Help? Help with what? Hawkeye you need to tell me what's going on."

"Right, sorry. There was this baby that was abandoned at our unit. She's half American so we're trying to get her sent over to the states, but nothing we've done has worked."

"Why not send her over to an orphanage?"

"She's half American, dad. The other Koreans will ostracize her. Her life would be more than terrible, she could even be killed..."

"There has to be some middle ground?"

"Yeah, an isolated monastery where she'll virtually waste her life away."

"I see. It seems like a big problem, but why are you calling me? What could I ever do to help?"

"It's just... _there is_ another way..."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, I think... I think I want to adopt her."

Radar, who had been listening in while reading, set down his comic, shocked and surprised at what he heard. He got up and made his way to stand by Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye, that's an awful big responsibility to take upon yourself, you know how hard it was for me to raise you by myself after your mother passed. Think about you, you'll be alone from the start. Well, you'd have me, I'd be more than willing to help you take care of her, but... this isn't something you can just rush into."

Hawkeye sighed, "Dad, she needs me. Please, all I ask is that you take care of her until I get sent home."

"I would of course, not just then but anytime you need me. You know I'd help you even after you came home," Daniel sighed, "Hawkeye, if this is what you want, then go ahead."

Radar watched as a smile brighter than the city of Toledo spread across Hawkeye's face.

"Yes. I do. Thank you, I'll call you again as soon as I can get more information."

"Alright."

"I love you, dad. I gotta go."

"I love you too. Good luck with everything, son."

Hawkeye hung up the phone and looked up to Radar.

"Radar, cancel that Jeep Potter wanted for tomorrow."

Radar nodded and sent out a telegram. He looked over to Hawkeye when he finished.

"Are you really gonna adopt that baby, sir?"

Hawkeye exhaled thinking about the seriousness of the decision he just made.

"Yeah... I am."


	10. Figure It Out

"Pierce! Wake up!"

All three swamp men startled awake when they heard the Colonel's shout.

"What's going on?" Charles asked, slowly sitting up in his cot.

Hawkeye rubbed at his eyes, only having got a few hours sleep.

"Radar has informed me that you cancelled the Jeep we were gonna need for today."

BJ looked over to Hawkeye. "Hawk, I told you not to worry about the baby! Why on Earth did you do that?!"

Potter held up his finger, "Don't worry, that's not the only thing Radar told me while you three swamp rats have been sleeping in," he looked over to Hawkeye with a most serious expression, "when were you plannin' on telling me you were going to adopt that kid?"

Both Charles and BJ swore they were hearing things. "Hawk, you're not really... are you?" BJ asked.

Hawkeye glanced over to BJ before bringing his attention back to the Colonel. "I was gonna tell you as soon as I woke up."

Colonel Potter leaned against the door and sighed, "Pierce, tell me you know what you're doing."

"In all honesty... I don't, but I'll figure it out. For her sake."


	11. Sign Your Name Here

"Here it is!" Radar exclaimed, pulling the form out of the file cabinet. Radar handed it over to Hawkeye so he could glance over it.

"I need approval from the CO of the unit," he looked over to Colonel Potter, "which would be you."

Potter motioned for him to hand over the paper, which he searched for the dotted line that required his signature. He quickly scribbled down his usual Sherman T. Potter before handing it back to Hawkeye. "It needs your John Hankock too."

Hawkeye was about to write out his signature before all present turned to the opening of the office doors.

"Pierce! BJ told me what you were doing!" Margaret said with excitement, walking in with the little girl in her arms. "Is it true?!"

Hawkeye twirled the pen in his hand and nodded. "Wanna join the party?"

Margaret quickly found a seat in an empty chair and watched as Hawkeye signed his name below the Colonel's.

Radar took the papers back, flipping to another page. "Oh, sir?"

"Hmm?"

Radar gave them back to Hawkeye with a nod, "The baby, she needs a name for the papers."

"Well, pops? What's it gonna be?" The Colonel asked.

Hawkeye pondered the question for a matter of time before taking the pen to paper once again, "I was thinking," he said, already scribbling out a name, "Erica."

Margaret stroked the baby's cheeks with a smile, "What a lovely name," she said, glancing over to the paper with the name _Erica Pierce_ neatly written in pen.


	12. Concerns Of The Major

The entire mess tent was buzzing. Everyone was talking about the unmarried young doctor who was adopting a Korean baby.

"Why does he even care so much?" "Is he really making a good decision?" "What kind of joke is he pulling this time?" They all asked.

Hawkeye, Margaret, and the Colonel made their way though the chow line and went to seat themselves among their fellow officers. Hawkeye attempted to juggle holding onto his tray along with Erica, until he was finally able to set it down on the table with a clank.

"Well, Hawkeye, I suppose I won't be the only one they call Father around here, huh?" Mulcahy scooped a bunch of peas into his spoon and was about to take a bite before asking, "So how's the paperwork?"

The Colonel perked up, "Ah! We finished it not long ago. It's all ready to be sent to headquarters."

"Say, Hawk, does she have a name yet?"

Hawkeye looked over to BJ, "Erica."

"Erica Pierce, huh?" BJ murmured as he looked down at the little girl with one of his goofy smiles that was sure to evoke laughter.

Erica giggled and stretched her little hand out towards BJ.

"Aw, would ya look at that, I think she likes you, Beej," Hawkeye said with a grin.

"What's there not to like!" He replied with a chuckle.

Charles scoffed and shook his head.

BJ glared at Charles, "What? You got a problem with me?"

Charles quickly brought his gaze up to the party around him. "Oh no, Hunnicut. I simply wish to give my condolences to the little bean."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hawkeye asked with uncertainty.

"I simply mean, and of course you are not obliged to agree with me, but perhaps the monastery wouldn't have been so bad for her."

" _What?_ " Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at Charles' comment.

"Pierce, let me ask you, what experience do you have with raising a child? Just how much thought did you put into this decision? Five minutes?"

"Listen, I didn't exactly have time to make a decision!"

"Give him a break, won't you, Charles?" BJ said, chiming in.

"I don't doubt that you care for her, but perhaps your ability to be a father figure should first be considered."


	13. What Does It Say?

Despite the warnings received from Charles and several other colleagues, Hawkeye continued to have faith in the decision he made.

Over the passing few weeks, the 4077th was able to make a home for Miss Erica Pierce. It wasn't easy, especially when wounded came and one of the enlisted men had to take charge in watching over her while the officers were in surgery. Klinger offered to take that position whenever he wasn't needed in the OR.

Beside that, Klinger made use of his talents and was able to snag some fabrics here and there and craft a number of infant sized shirts and blankets for Erica.

Charles still had his woes, but grew fond of the little baby, and over time began to accept the idea that Hawkeye just might turn out to be a good father.

Margaret continued to keep a makeshift cradle in her tent so that the little girl could sleep a little better at night, especially so she could be there for her when distant shells disturbed her slumber.

By day, Erica constantly changed hands, but Hawkeye usually made sure to watch over her when he wasn't busy.

It was one of those days, a lazy warm day with little to do and hardly any work.

Except for Radar.

Mail had finally come in and he was busy sorting though it so that he could go and make his rounds. However, he stopped with a gasp and flipped over an envelope from headquarters.

"Captain Pierce!" He shouted, running though the compound and towards the swamp.

He burst into the tent holding up the letter, trying to catch his breath.

"Sir, it's from headquarters!" He exclaimed, handing the letter over to Hawkeye.

Hawkeye hastily opened the letter and handed it over to BJ, who was sitting down beside him. "Here, you take it!"

"Alright, but you'll have to hold on to her," he said, exchanging the letter for Erica.

Hawkeye watched nervously as BJ silently read over the letter. "So? What does it say?"

BJ reached the bottom of the page and frowned. He glanced Hawkeye's way, "Hawk... I'm so sorry."

Hawkeye felt his heart sink, "Wait... you mean..."

BJ shook his head and sighed, "Looks like you only got this week to spend with her before she gets a one way ticket to Crabapple Cove."

Hawkeye's eyes lit up, "Wait, what!?" He glanced over to get a look at the paper, and to his amazement, the adoption papers had somehow passed through headquarters.

Radar leaned in closer to get a peek at the letter, "Aw gee, sir, that's real terrific!"

Hawkeye smiled and sighed in relief, "Yeah."

BJ gave him a pat on the back, "You did it, Hawk... Looks like she'll be getting that life in the states you'd hoped for all along."

With a nod, he brushed aside the little mess of hair on top of Erica's head.

"Ya hear that? You're going home."

 ***Authors Note***

Hope you guys like a happy ending! Well... not exactly, you see, this isn't exactly the ending of this story if ya know what I mean (I'm talking about a sequel). Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
